Major factors contributing to the overall cost of operating a motor vehicle are the insurance premiums and inconveniences associated with a theft of the vehicle. To solve these problems, a substantial industry has been developed to manufacture and promote various mechanisms for hindering the ease by which an automobile or other motor vehicle can be stolen. These devices include steering wheel locks, alarm systems, and devices which disable certain essential compounds of the vehicle when a theft is attempted. These last-mentioned devices can be provided with alarms either using the horn and/or lights of the vehicle or using a separate alarm. Many of these devices include hidden actuating switches or key operated switches for the purpose of selectively arming or disarming the device. Most of these devices are assembled onto a vehicle after it leaves the manufacturing plant. Thus, professional retailers sell anti-theft devices and install them for a substantial labor charge. Such after market installation involves a separate wiring and knowledge of the particular vehicle on which the device is being mounted. These devices are expensive and are too complex for the general public to assemble easily. For this reason, many vehicles do not have anti-theft devices. This is a factor in the increased insurance premiums charged to the general public.
There is a substantial need for an anti-theft device which can be assembled onto the vehicle by an untrained person in a very short period of time without the necessity of mutilating various aspects of the motor vehicle for the purposes of interjecting and installing the device. A device which can be installed by the general public and is passive in operation is now demanded for the purposes of reducing or controlling insurance premiums by a wider use of anti-theft devices on more vehicles.